Beacon Last Stand
Beacon Last Stand is a roleplay type. It's goal is that you have to kill zombies, and place a beacon after killing each zombie. Remember NOT to get moved after the kill, or else, the beacon gets unarmed. It takes 10 turns to arm a beacon. It's like garden ops, but the differences are : *You must put a beacon and not get hit for 10 turns after killing any zombie *11 waves *Mini-games can occur Rules *ANY character that isn't non-pvz is allowed. *ALL PvZRP rules are in. *ONE character per user only NOTE : I will use zombie characters, because they aren't making any move of their characteristics, it's ok. Areas *Your home *Lawn of Doom *Brewery Lab *Wild West *Dimension of the monsters *Roof *Fusion Time Zombies per wave House Wave 1 Zombie, Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Imp, Zombie, Magma Pea Wave 2 Conehead Zombie, Imp, Imp, Imp, Imp, Imp, Buckethead Zombie, Magma Pult Wave 3 Buckethead Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp, Trash Can Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Wave 4 Wagon Mover Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Gargantuar, Buckethead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie Wave 5 (Boss) Beaconator battle : Protect your beacons and kill this ganguatness Wave 6 Jetpack Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, Ladder Zombie, Gargantuar, Gargantuar, Gargantuar, Wagon Mover Zombie Wave 7 Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Peashooter Zombie, Conehead Peashooter Zombie, Buckethead Peashooter Zombie Wave 8 Gargantuar Winter Melon Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp, Dragon Imp Wave 9 Brewing Zombie, TNT Zombie, Gargantuar, Dragon Imp (packed on gargantuar instead of regular imp) Wave 10 Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Gargantuar, Dragon Imp, Dragon Imp, Dragon Imp Wave 11 (Boss) Zombot : It's not zomboss at all! It's a zombot.. It can summon any zombie Beach Wave 1 Pompadour Imp, Pompadour Zombie, Bikini Zombie Wave 2 Bikini Zombie, Surfer Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Axe Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Bikini Conehead Zombie Wave 3 (Mini-game) SUN BOMBS! Now, instead of it being able to become sun.. it's now SUPER DEADLY! Wave 4 Pompadour Zombie, Axe Zombie, Shovel Zombie, Castle Handle, Castle Handle, Castle Handle Wave 5 (Boss) Giant (MC reference, as he is a zombie) : Battle this mighty giant beast! Wave 6 (Mini-game) LOCKED AND LOADED! I choose what character you use... Teammates : Magnifying Grass, Fume Nerd Big Wave Gargantuar, Bikini Buckethead, Bikini Conehead, Disco Imp, Disco Zombie, Backup Dancer, Minion Zombie, Minion Zombie, Minion Zombie, Surfer Zombie, Conehead Pompadour, Buckethead Pompadour, Buckethead Bikini Zombie Wave 7 (Mini-game) SWAP IT OR SWOOP IT! You'll keep replacing your places with other plants and zombies Gargantuar, Zombie, Zombie, Conehead Wave 8 Gargantuar, Slot Machine Zombie, Luck Zombie, Cap Zombie Wave 9 Flamingo Zombie, Flamingo Rider Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, TNT Zombie, Deep Sea Gargantuar, Surfer Imp Wave 10 (Mini-game) TEAMMATED! You have AI bots that can help you this round! Teammates : Laser Bean, Bowling Bulb, Bamboom Bacon Zombie, Bacon Zombie, Flamingo Zombie, Flamingo Rider Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, TNT Zombie, TNT Zombie, Gargantuar, Pompadour Zombie Wave 11 (Big Waves, Low Tide) Flamingo Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, Pompadour Zombie, TNT Zombie, Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar, Big Waves Rider, Surfer Gargantuar, Ice Block Zombie (R.I.P. PvZA) Brewery Lab Wave 1 Drug Zombie, Drug Conehead, Brewery Zombie Wave 2 Deep Sea Gargantuar, Gargantuar, Vasatuar, Monster Wave 3 Slot Machine Zombie, Yeti Zombie, Leprechaun Imp Wave 4 Cowboy Conehead, Deep Sea Gargantuar Wave 5 (Team-mated boss) Teammates : Magnifying Grass, Bowling Bulb, Giant Pea Boss : Drug Dealer Wave 6 Cowboy Zombie, Bull Zombie, Drug Handler, Drug Zombie, Drug Buckethead Wave 7 Baron von Bats, Swashbuckler Imp, Plasma Zombie, Drug Conehead Zombie Wave 8 (Mini-game) SAVE OUR SEEDS! Protect the Magnifying Grass and the Laser Bean Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Deep Sea Imp, Mermaid Imp, Aquatic Imp, Surfer Imp, Swimming Imp, Drugs Zombie, Boat Peashooter, Boat Conehead, Boat Laser Bean, Boat bomb-lobber Wave 9 (Mini-game) LOCKED AND LOADED! I choose your plants, ok? Gargantuar, Swashbuckler Imp, Drug Zombie, Drug Conehead Zombie, Drug Buckethead Zombie, Drug Gargantuar, Drug Dealer Zombie, Drug Doctor, Potion Brewer, Potions Elite Wave 10 Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Potions Elite, Drug Dealer Zombie, Gargantuar, Drug Gargantuar, Surfer Gargantuar, TNT Zombie, TNT Gargantuar, Wagon Mover Zombie Wave 11 (Ride in a rail) Gunpowder Devil, TNT Devil, TNT Zombie, TNT Gargantuar, Satan the Undead, Drug Zombie, Drug Dealer Zombie, Potion Brewer, Potions Elite, Potion Thrower, Drug Conehead, Drug Buckethead, Gargantuar Drug. Wild West Wave 1 Zombie, Cowboy Zombie, Cowboy Conehead, Plasma Pea (opponent), Noob (opponent) Wave 2 Justin Peaper, xYp Wave 3 (Mini-game) JUSTIN PEAPER MOVE! Survive the Justin Peaper attack! Wave 4 Grim Reaper, Cowboy Zombie, Cowboy Conehead, Cowboy Buckethead, Noob, Peashooter (opponent), Cabbage-pult (opponent) Wave 5 Attic Cleaner Zombie, Spider Zombie, Grim Reaper, Cowboy Gargantuar, Marigold (opponent), Puff-shroom (opponent), Gunner Zombie (opponent), Poncho Zombie Wave 6 (Boss) Sword Inventor - Can summon a sword and fire it Wave 7 Zombie, Cowboy Conehead Zombie, Spider Zombie, Attic Cleaner Wave 8 (Mini-game) ATTACK OF THE GARGANTUARS! Encounter multiple gargantuars, noone's to help you but laser bean! Teammate : Laser Bean Wave 9 Cowboy Buckethead, Pianist Zombie, Zombie Bull, Zombie Bull Rider Wave 10 xYp, Cowboy Buckethead, Chicken Wrangler, Chicken Zombie, Disco Chicken, Chomper (opponent), Snow Pea (opponent), Repeater (opponent), Pirate Captain Zombie Wave 11 (Nuke firer) Dimension of the monsters Roof Fusion Time Category:Mini-games Category:Chat Games Category:Impossible without Chat Category:Does not have a Forum variant